


Back to the Start

by angel_in_me



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Sharing a Body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Мда, насколько же у тебя хуёвая жизнь, Ви, если ты плачешь на плече энграммы, которая пожирает твой мозг.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104635
Kudos: 9





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Действие фика происходит во время побочного квеста "Трансцендентный опыт" из второго акта игры. Серьёзных спойлеров, в принципе, нет, но на всякий случай предупреждаю.

Когда Ви открывает глаза и видит перед собой грязные кафельные стены, она может только мысленно согласиться с язвительным комментарием Джонни. Её действительно развели, как самую тупую наёмницу Найт-Сити. Но ей повезло, что поймали её ещё более тупые бандиты, которые даже не удосужились запереть дверь, чем Ви и пользуется, чтобы оценить ситуацию и прикинуть, где же находится квартира. Хотя этот засранный гадюшник сложно в принципе назвать квартирой.

Но вот что странно, с самых первых мгновений, когда она открывает глаза, лёжа на грязном кафеле ванной, на неё накатывает тошнотворное чувство дежавю. Словно бы когда-то давно она уже была здесь.

В другой жизни.

Эта непонятная тревога, свернувшаяся тугим узлом где-то внизу живота, лишь усиливается, пока она бесшумно скользит из одной комнаты в другую, безжалостно разбираясь с мусорщиками-одиночками на её пути.

Ви одним ловким движением сворачивает шею мусорщице, стоявшей у балкона. На её счастье, у них примерно схожая комплекция, а потому появляется шанс натянуть на себя что-то, помимо белья, в котором её оставили. Ви лишь надеется, что эти ёбаные уроды не успели сплавить её собственные вещи, пока она была без сознания.

Натянув на себя потертые куртку, джинсы и ботинки, Ви выглядывает на улицу и с трудом сдерживает рвотный позыв. Не удивительно, что место показалось ей смутно знакомым.

Это та самая квартира, где они с Джеки нашли Сандру Дорсетт.

— Ну почему мне вечно везёт как утопленнику? — бормочет она себе под нос, подбирая валяющийся на полу нож. Она, конечно, предпочитает катаны, но когда оказываешься в логове врага буквально с голой жопой, пригодится всё, что есть под рукой.

Её внимание привлекает шум за спиной. Она резко разворачивается на 180 градусов и сталкивается лицом к лицу с очередным бандитом. Урод всё же успевает поднять тревогу прежде, чем захлёбывается собственной кровью, когда ему в горло прилетает тот самый нож.

Мусорщики словно тараканы набиваются в комнату из всех щелей, буквально загоняя Ви в угол. Бой получается затяжной и жестокий, потому что преимущество на их стороне по всем фронтам. Но Ви не собирается так просто сдаваться — она и так ходячий труп с тикающей в голове бомбой, но подохнуть от рук грёбаных бандитов было бы просто финальным аккордом её невезучести.

Сейчас она бы всё на свете отдала за то, чтобы Джеки снова прикрывал её спину. С ним ей всё казалось по плечу: хоть корпоратку спасти, хоть облапошить мальстрёмовцев и Милитех, хоть обнести самого Ёринобу, мать его, Арасаку.

Но теперь она одна, и всё в её жизни пошло по пизде.

То, что ей всё же удаётся пережить эту заварушку, иначе как чудом не назовёшь. Джеки хлопнул бы её по плечу и задорно бы ухмыльнулся, как умел он один: _«Tu ángel custodio ha trabajado muy duro, chica»_ *.

Вот только вместо ангела в её жизни есть лишь личный демон.

— Блядь, — Ви шипит, словно разъярённая кошка, когда последний мусорщик падает на пол, и прижимает руку к боку, который внезапно пронзила острая боль.

Пальцы скользят на чём-то тёплом и влажном.

Она опускает взгляд и видит, как на бледной коже под спешно накинутой кожанкой расползается тёмно-красное пятно от крови.

_Её крови._

— Чтоб меня, — снова ругается Ви и тяжело наваливается спиной на железный шкафчик.

— Ви? — Джонни появляется прямо перед ней словно чёртик из табакерки. — Ви? Какого хуя?

— Ты что ли никогда не слышал про рикошет, Джонни? — огрызается в ответ она.

— Очень смешно, — закатывает глаза Силверхенд. Его голос холоден, словно металл, также скрипит от едва сдерживаемой ярости. — Нахера ты камикадзе решила изображать?

— Слушай, заткнись, и без тебя хуёво, — выдыхает Ви и пытается сдержать стон боли, но у неё ничего не выходит.

Кровь продолжает настойчиво сочиться из раны, несмотря на все попытки заткнуть её. Плохо дело. Осознание инеем морозит ей спину. А может, это просто сказывается кровопотеря.

— У тебя есть инжектор? — спрашивает её Джонни. Ви медлит с ответом. Мысли медленно расползаются по швам, словно строчки кода, поедаемые вирусом. Словно её собственное сознание под действием ёбаного чипа в её голове. — Блядь, Ви, не смей терять сознание сейчас, слышишь меня? — он грубо встряхивает её, но в тоне проскальзывает очевидный испуг.

Ви открывает глаза. Странно, она даже не заметила, как они закрылись. Лицо Джонни так близко, что ей сложно на нём сфокусироваться. Она медленно отворачивается и запускает руку в карман куртки, выуживая оттуда заветный инжектор. Скорее всего, он просрочен — иного сложно ожидать от найденного у мусорщиков — но привередничать некогда.

Влажные от крови пальцы не хотят слушаться и с трудом удерживают лекарство.

— Сейчас. Сейчас… — бормочет она и одним движением вводит себе отскок.

Глаза застилает яркая вспышка, а ноги окончательно подкашиваются, и Ви медленно сползает на холодный бетон, закидывая голову. Как же хреново. Кажется, что её вывернуло наизнанку, и сил нет ни на что. Только сидеть и тяжело дышать.

— Ёб твою мать, Ви, да что… — Джонни внезапно умолкает, но Ви не обращает на это внимания.

То, что её накрыло, Ви осознаёт, только когда очередной выдох выходит похожим на всхлип, а по щекам начинают течь горячие слёзы. Ей хочется выть от безысходности и отчаяния, раздирающих её изнутри.

Она так устала. Устала каждый день смотреться в зеркало, боясь, что увидит в нём совершенно другого человека. Устала анализировать каждый сделанный шаг, потому что не знает, её ли это решение. Устала делать хорошую мину при откровенно хуёвой игре.

На её плечо ложится тяжёлая металлическая ладонь, от холода которой Ви вздрагивает. Она вскидывает взгляд на Джонни, усевшегося рядом с ней. Ждёт, что он скажет ей о том, что она жалкая и должна взять себя в руки.

_Хватит сидеть и жалеть себя. Эти пиздострадания никому не помогут._

Но он лишь хмурится и неловко хлопает её по спине, словно в попытке утешить. И от этого становится ещё хуёвее. На Ви накатывает очередной приступ слёз, и она невольно утыкается в плечо Джонни в поисках поддержки.

И он не отказывает ей. Механические пальцы неуверенно поглаживают её плечо, будто ему никогда прежде не доводилось делать ничего подобного. Но и этого достаточно.

Ви не знает, сколько они так сидят на грязном полу в окружении трупов, но ей постепенно становится лучше. Будто кто-то сбросил большой камень с её души, о котором она и не подозревала всё это время.

— Мда, насколько же у тебя хуёвая жизнь, Ви, если ты плачешь на плече энграммы, которая пожирает твой мозг, — замечает Джонни, когда она наконец успокаивается.

Вроде такая грубость должна её разозлить, но Ви невольно хмыкает. Как всегда зрит в корень, мудила.

— Сама не устаю поражаться, — отвечает она, отстраняясь, а затем с большим трудом поднимается с пола.

— Отлично, башка у тебя всё же варит. Я уж боялся, что ты совсем двинешься. Эта просрочка, видать, похлеще всякой дури кроет, — Джонни вроде, как всегда полон, сарказма, но в его голосе не слышно привычной колкой иронии.

Ви непременно бы об этом задумалась, если б ей не было так хреново.

— Дерьмо, мне нужно к риперу, — заявляет она, морщась от боли.

— Ну хоть в чём-то мы с тобой согласны, — кивает Джонни. — Хватай свои манатки и дельтуем отсюда. Хорошо хоть до этого твоего Виктора рукой подать.

Ви и не думает спорить. И лишь надеется на то, что ей больше никогда не доведётся оказаться в этом проклятом месте.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tu ángel custodio ha trabajado muy duro, chica (исп.) — Твой ангел хранитель поработал на славу, chica.


End file.
